Mouth Full of Sand
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: In which Kentin is a blushing mess and Trinity tries to cheer him up. Pre-dating Kentin and Candy.


Kentin stormed in, his green eyes set ablaze with what seemed to be anger as his lips were a fine line and his brows were furrowed. He plopped down on a seat next to the girl, clicking a pen in his hand irritably.

 _Click… Click… click, click. Clickclickclick—_

"Oh please cut that out," The girl pulled on her wavy violet hair as the irritation grew, "Please?"

"Sorry," was all he muttered as he let his head drop on the table, ceasing the pen clicking abruptly.

She reached out a pale ivory hand and ruffled the brown tresses of the boy that wallowed in his sorrows, "What's wrong, Kentin?" She asked, her voice sweet and caring.

He grunted and shot up from the desk again, "This—this—ugh! Castiel has me up to here!"

"What did Cassy do this time?" Trinity chuckled; the boys _always_ bickered, "Did he get your panties in a bunch?"

Lively green eyes turned to slits as he glared her down, "Stop. I'm not in the mood."

The light blush that dusted his cheeks made her quickly turn her head away to hide the giggles that surfaced. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down before glancing back at the annoyed boy, "So, what happened?"

"Ugh! This kid thinks he can do anything he wants, what the hell? Sometimes I just want to punch him in that stupid face of his!" He growled out, "I mean, he can't just say everything that pops into his mind! I wish I could just—ugh!"

"You know, you're sounding awfully bloodthirsty for someone whose life ambition is to move to a peaceful farm somewhere far away from everything and live in idyllic bliss with your true love." Trinity deadpanned, gray eyes flickering towards her food as she popped a fry in her mouth.

The cafeteria was nearly empty, there were only a few people lingering, their voices falling into a noise of distant chatter.

He shot her an even look, "Castiel will not be in the peaceful farm—therefore I'd obviously not be angry."

"So, what if you did punch him? What then?"

Kentin ruffled his hair in frustration, locks tossing about and ending in a look that made him seem crazy, "I can think logically, you know."

"What about that time you thought it was a great idea to jump over the small creek in the park because Alexy dared you and you slipped and fell inside?"

"I didn't know it was _that_ muddy!"

Trinity blinked, "It had been raining in the morning."

The brunet drew his hands up in defense, "I'll have you know, I did it for the cookie."

"Yeah, sure." She retorted with a slight nod of her head.

"Don't tell me that you're still pissed," Trinity rolled her gray eyes, "It's been hours."

Kentin was slumped forward a little, his hand tightly on the bag strap as he was somewhat fuming, "Whatever." He grumbled as she kicked the floor.

"You're such a child," she teased then wrapped an arm around him, "Let's head to the park, you little dork."

"Trinity!" The high-pitched call of her best friend caused Trinity to whip her head back, towards the screech, "Wait up!"

Behind both Kentin and her, was none other than Rosalaya running—yes, _running_ —towards her, Alexy close behind in a calm jog.

"Woah! You guys missed it!" Alexy laughed as he reached the two teenagers, "Amber slipped in the hallway! I know, I know; it sounds stupid, but what was legendary was—"

"Her expression was priceless! She bumped into a swinging door and immediately plopped down." Rosa cut in, a giggle slipping from pink lips, "Like, she was shocked but angry at the same time."

"And—and she started getting angry with Charlotte and Li. The poor girls, they couldn't even say anything."

Trinity shook her head, a smile stretching her black lips, "Is she okay, though?"

Kentin nodded, "If she has time to argue, she should be fine."

"Well said, kennykins!" Alexy ruffled the brunet's hair, earning a 'well deserved' glare.

Kentin grumbled, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Trinity brought him into a chokehold and ruffled his hair, "Don't be so upsetti, the nickname's cute, right Rosa?" She laughed as she let go, allowing the boy to stand up straight and fix his hair as his cheeks burned a bright red.

Rosalaya hooked her arm around Trinity's as Alexey went ahead and led the group.

"Where's Nath?" Trinity furrowed her brows, looking over at the white-haired female, who seemed to still be thinking about the Amber ordeal.

"Oh," Rosa finally brought her gaze towards her best friend, "Helping Amber. _Or_ rather, calming her down. He said he'll catch up later. So, where we of to?" She chirped, exaggerating her steps a bit.

"Well, Kentin and I were going to the park, want to come with?" Gray eyes blinked.

Rosalaya shot her gaze between both her best friend and her crush. Then, she looked over at Alexy, a smug smile already stretching her lips, "Oh no! Sorry, babe, but Alexy and I were going to go shopping." She frowned, "I'm sorry."

Alexy turned around quickly, a puzzling look on his face, "We were?"

The amber-eyed girl coughed, "Yes! Don't you _remember_? We talked about it during _lunch_?"

Alexy blinked but he seemed to get the message in the end, "Oh _riiiight_! Almost forgot."

 _Smooth,_ Trinity could feel her cheeks burning at the second-hand embarrassment, "Ah, okay." She gave a nod.

The quartet split at the park gate, biding their farewells with simple waves and promises of seeing each other the following morning at school. Trinity led Kentin into the trail, nudging him a bit, "Hey, cheer up," she urged, "I don't enjoy talking to myself."

"Sorry," the boy apologized, lifting his head up from his chest, "I'll try not to bore you."

She nudged him again, a little harder than before and then she poked his cheek, "Brighten up little one, we'll go on the swings, okay?"

Kentin followed the young woman, crossing the soft green meadow, through some fluffy bushes and right into a sandy platform, the swing set directly adjacent to them, swinging lonely in the cool spring breeze—except for the second swing which was preoccupied by a little girl singing patty-cake.

"Last one there has to push the other!" The girl immediately ran for the swing, but she tripped, falling into the sandy waves and platting face first on the floor, forehead aching and hands hurt.

She heard the chuckle of the boy, condescendingly making fun of her. She peered through her unruly violet tresses, sending a glare as soft green eyes. She spat, rough sand kneading her tongue uncomfortably. "Bleh," she spat again, lifting herself up with her hands.

"You alright there, missy?" The boy crouched down to her eye level, a smile still on his mouth.

"No," she dead panned before sucking in air, her hands stinging, "This is much more painful than it looks, you do know that, right?"

A sun kissed hand was extended towards her, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She gave him one last glare before taking him up on his offer, placing her hand in his and soon being pulled up on her feet. He led her to the swing and sat her on it, slipping off his bag and riffling through it's contents, pulling out a small first aid kit, "In case I get hurt when I'm running or working out," he was sure to offer up an explanation.

He opened the disinfectant and dabbed it on her scrapped knees and palms. She winced, instinctively withdrawing her legs from the burning sensation.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Kentin blinked up at her, tired.

Trinity lowered her head, passing her aching palms towards him after he had place band-aids over her knees. "There, all patched up." He smiled brightly as he placed on the last band-aid. "As good as new." Instinctively, he stood and place a gentle kiss on her forehead—the way his mom would when he was younger.

Clearly, he realized his mistake as he pulled back; his face beet red, and eyes sealed tightly.

Trinity sat, stunned, her cheeks flooded a deep rosy red, a tingling sensation spreading from the spot above her brow where Kentin had kissed her. She covered her burning cheeks with her fingers, a fluttering in her chest as she swore the little girl next to them could hear it.

"Mommy! These dorks are _super_ embarrassing!" The young kid complained, the blush on the teenager's faces growing at her bland words.


End file.
